Detergent resistant polishes based on waxes dissolved in a solvent or as aqueous emulsions and containing organopolysiloxanes having amine groups linked thereto are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,933 to Yates describes an automobile polish which contains the reaction product of a hydroxyl end-blocked polydimethylsiloxane and an aminoalkoxysilane. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,498 to Holdstock et al., describes a detergent resistant polish containing a partial amine salt of a copolymer which is obtained from the partial hydrolysis and condensation of a silanol end-blocked polydimethylsiloxane having 5 siloxy units, an aminoalkyltrialkoxysilane and an aminoalkoxyalkyltrialkoxysilane and a copolymer obtained from the partial hydrolysis and condensation of a silanol end-blocked polydimethylsiloxane having 800 dimethylsiloxy units with an aminoalkoxyalkenyltrialkoxysilane.
Polish compositions containing mixtures of hydroxyl terminated organopolysiloxanes and organopolysiloxanes containing amine groups, have been known and described in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,889 to Fink et al., describes a detergent resistant composition containing hydroxyl terminated organopolysiloxanes and methylsiloxanes having amine groups linked to the silicon atoms of the organopolysiloxane through an oxygen atom.
A silicone emulsion polish is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,698 to Hill et al., having a continuous oil phase containing a linear polydiorganosiloxane containing terminal alkoxy groups and a discontinuous phase containing a polydiorganosiloxane-polyoxyalkylene copolymer.
Martin discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,575 a detergent resistant polish containing an aminofunctional silicone fluid and a hydroxyl end-blocked organopolysiloxane, in which the aminofunctional silicone fluid is obtained from the equilibration of cyclic siloxanes and an aminofunctional silane or siloxane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,584 to D'Angelo et al., discloses a detergent resistant composition containing a blend of a hydroxy terminated polydimethylsiloxane, an amino-polysilane and optionally a partially hydrolyzed organotrialkoxysilane.
Durable silicone emulsion polishes are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,436 to Traver et al., in which an aminofunctional silicone emulsion obtained by emulsion polymerization of (a) water, (b) an emulsifier, (c) a diorganopolysiloxane fluid, (d) an aminofunctional silane, (e) an alkyltrialkoxysilane and (f) a polymerization catalyst is admixed with a silicone emulsion containing (a) a diorganopolysiloxane polymeric fluid having a viscosity of from about 50 to 100,000 centipoise at 25.degree. C., (b) water and (c) an emulsifier.
It has been found that compositions containing alkoxy end-blocked branched diorganopolysiloxanes provide a more durable coating on hard substrates and are more detergent resistant than compositions containing aminofunctional organopolysiloxanes.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a detergent resistant composition. Another object of the present invention is to provide a polish composition having a more durable coating. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a polish emulsion which is detergent resistant.